


Morality of Attraction

by catiemo



Series: Morality Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Sam, College Student Sam, Jealous Lucifer, M/M, Masturbation, Possessive Lucifer, TA lucifer, Top Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catiemo/pseuds/catiemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a first year pre-law student and Luc is the TA for his philosophy class. There's an attraction there but the moral issues that accompany it make things complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for reference luc would have looked something like this: http://images4.fanpop.com/image/polls/671000/671671_1301007586979_full.jpg

            It was Sam Winchester’s first day of college and so far things had gone well. His last class of the day was a philosophy course and he had been looking forward to it ever since his 7:45 stats course.

            He walked into the lecture hall and tripped on his own two feet. When he managed to right himself he noticed a blond 20-something leaning against the wall and laughing quietly. He tried not to grumble as he took a seat in the second row and dug out the notebook he had already set aside for the class.

            A middle-aged man with a short beard and wearing a blazer over a grey t-shirt entered the lecture hall, causing all of the students to go quiet. “Hello, class, I am Dr. Chuck Shurley but if call me anything but Chuck, I might just fail you.”

            Sam cracked a small smile but heard the students around him scribble notes as Chuck cocked his head to the side, “That’s a joke, people,” he explained, earning a few laughs, “though I was serious about you calling me Chuck. You may also have noticed the young man leaning against the wall like a greaser in a 50’s movie. That’s Luc and he’s my TA. The contact info for both of us is on your Syllabus, which Luc will now hand out to you.”

            Sam tensed slightly as the man handed him a stack of papers to pass down his row. “You okay?” he asked, leaning in a little farther than was necessary.

            “Fine,” Sam grit through his teeth before turning to pass the papers to his neighbor. He looked over the information at the top of the page. There were e-mails and office hours for Chuck and Luc (who spelled his name with a C for some reason) as well as general information about the class.

            Sam followed along as Chuck gave the highlights of the syllabus and then assigned them some reading in their textbooks. He tried to ignore the feeling of being watched and after a tense hour, Chuck dismissed them.

            As he was leaving the hall, Luc stopped him. “Listen,” he said, “I’m sorry for laughing at you. I didn’t mean to be rude.”

            “Yeah, well, you were.”

            “I only laughed because I thought it was cute,” Luc blurted out just as Sam was turning to go.

            Sam turned back, surprised. “My tripping was cute?” Sam asked incredulously.

            “You were like a baby moose taking his first steps.”

            “That’s not really helping your case,” Sam tried to say it seriously but he couldn’t keep a hint of a smile from his face.

            “I’m sorry we got off on the wrong foot. Let’s try again.” He extended his hand, “I’m Luc, I’m your TA for this class and I can sometimes be a jerk.”

            Sam took his hand, “I’m Sam, I’m a first year and I can sometimes be a bit sensitive.”

            Sam felt a jolt of something cold rush through his body at the contact, but it wasn’t unpleasant. “I guess I’ll see you around,” Sam said before heading out the door.

 

            Luc watched as the tall man left the room. “Ready to go,” Chuck asked, pulling his attention from the door.

            “Yeah, sure,” Luc took his messenger bag and followed Chuck up the stairs to his office. Chuck handed him three sheets of paper.

            “I need 68 copies of these, double sided and stapled and then I want your opinion on an activity for Wednesday’s class.”

            “On it,” Luc took the papers to the department office, made the copies and returned to Chuck’s office. “What activity did you have in mind?” Luc asked.

            “I was trying to think of the best way to explain how differences in personal philosophies can add to your understanding of classical philosophers and modern theorists, but I haven’t quite found the right analogy.”

            Luc sat and listened to all of Chuck’s options. Over the summer he had gotten used to being a sounding board rather than offering any actual advice. When Chuck had made his decision, he dismissed Luc with a reminder to fill out his time sheet for the day.

            “I know, Chuck,” Luc laughed as he left the office. He drove himself home and buckled down to do his own work. He had already been assigned a lot of reading and he wanted to get it done as soon as possible.

            As he worked his way through a book on Descartes, he found himself getting distracted. He had messed up his first impression with a cute boy. That cute boy was also four years younger than him. He vaguely wondered if the university had a policy against TAs dating undergrads in their class.

            _Stop it,_ he told himself, _it’s not like you have any chance with him anyway._

            He managed to focus enough to get most of his reading done before he decided to make himself some dinner.  It wasn’t much, just some Ramen and vegetables, but Luc was glad to be on his own. He’d lived under his older brother’s shadow for years and was glad to finally be free of it.

            When Luc was finished eating, he washed his dishes and got back to his reading assignments. He went to bed early that night for no other reason than that there was nothing better to do. He would be lying if he said he didn’t dream about Sam and that he didn’t wake up hard at 3 am, too tired to do anything but roll over and hope it went away.


	2. Chapter 2

            Sam woke up at 6 in the morning to Heat of the Moment blaring on his cell phone. Why the hell did he set that as his alarm? He quickly shut it off and grabbed his things for the shower, trying not to wake up his roommate Andy.

            It was quiet on his floor; almost no one was up so he found himself alone in the shower room. It was quiet, but Sam liked it. He stepped under the hot water, letting it work out some of the kinks the crappy dorm bed had caused.

            He made it to his only class of the day with five minutes to spare, quietly choosing a seat toward the back of the small classroom (apparently intro to law wasn’t a very popular class).

            There was a girl who sat next to him, and she introduced herself as Becky and Sam quickly decided anyone that perky so early in the morning was to be feared. “Sam Winchester,” he said, offering his hand.

            “I think you’re in my philosophy class as well,” she said, “with Chuck?”

            “To be honest, I didn’t really notice many people,” Sam said, slightly embarrassed.

            “Well that hot TA sure noticed you,”

            “Could we maybe not talk about him?” Sam asked, a blush working its way into his cheeks.

            “What did he tease you for tripping?”

            “Yes and no…I don’t know it’s all kind of complicated.”

            “That sounds sketchy,” Becky said, “I don’t think we’re supposed to get involved with TAs.”

            “I wasn’t planning on it,” Sam said, suddenly defensive. The man was attractive sure, but he was much older and he had laughed at Sam.

            The class started and it wasn’t as boring as Sam thought it would be. When it let out, he grabbed some lunch and then went to the library to finish up his readings for the next day.

            He was about half way through his philosophy reading when he felt someone come up behind him. He turned and came face-to-face with Luc. “Mind if I join you?” he asked, “This is kind of my favorite spot and all the other comfortable chairs are taken.”

            Sam gestured to the open seat. “It’s a free country,” he said, returning his attention to his work.

            Luc sat across from Sam, and pulled a binder from his bag. It was Chuck’s latest manuscript and despite it being extra work, Luc was glad Chuck trusted him enough to ask him to look it over.

            He looked at Sam, who looked like he was definitely avoiding looking at him. He got to work, proofreading the manuscript for any typos, spelling or grammar errors, occasionally marking the odd awkward phrasing or unclear transition.

            He noticed Sam shift uncomfortably a few times but didn’t say anything, deciding to ignore the slight awkwardness that had managed to fall between them. When Sam packed up his things and left after about ten minutes, Luc gave him a quick wave and a “see you tomorrow,” to which he received a curt nod.

            Luc tried not to let that bother him as he continued his work. Chuck brought up some really interesting points in this new book and he wondered why more people hadn’t read his other ones. There was a particularly interesting section on theories of attraction and how science may get close to providing reasons for it, but at its core it was such an intangible and complicated thing that many couples often fly in the face of what is “evolutionarily advantageous.”

            That thought stuck with Luc the rest of the day. He thought about his sexuality and how it definitely wasn’t in the best interests of your genes to be gay, and it wasn’t in the best interest of your heart to lust after someone who was, quite frankly, out of your league.

            When he finally went home, his neighbor Crowley caught him in the hall. “Hey, mate,” he greeted him in his British accent, “how’ve you been?”

            “Fuck off,” Luc said, unlocking his door.

            “Now, now, that’s not very neighborly of you,” Crowly said.

            “What do you want?” Luc asked.

            “I’m having a party this weekend, you should come.”

            “I’ll think about it,” Luc said, pushing the door into his apartment.

            “C’mon,” Crowley said, “It’ll be fun. Nice ‘welcome back’ to the upperclassmen and a friendly ‘hello’ to the freshmen.”

            “You’re pretty much going to be spending your senior year partying, aren’t you?”

            “Yes, and it would be much more fun for you if you joined in once in a while, rather than spending your evenings alone with a stick up your arse.”

            “If I come will you stop bugging me?”

            “Deal,” Crowley agreed, walking back to his own apartment.

            Luc sighed as he finally entered his apartment and set his bag down on the floor. He ate cereal for dinner while watching Game of Thrones before he settled into his reading for the day.

 

            When Sam got back to his room after dinner, Andy was on him almost instantly.

            “Dude, there’s this killer party this weekend and you need to come with me!”

            “Why?” Sam asked, taking a step back.

            “Because I want to know someone there.”

            “Who told you about it? Aren’t they going?”

            “Well, yeah, but Ava’s looking to hook up there so I can’t count on her to stick with me.”

            “And you think I’d follow you around like a puppy?” Sam asked.

            “Well, I just don’t want to show up and leave by myself,” Andy said, “but it’ll be fun!”

            “You’re not going to leave me alone until I say yes, are you?”

            “So you’re coming?” Andy asked, excited.

            “Yeah sure, I’ll go.”

            “Great!” Andy said, “I’ll text Ava and we can all go together.”


	3. Chapter 3

            The next day, Sam walked into Chuck’s class, hoping Luc would leave him alone. The last thing he needed was a distraction from the lecture.

            He took the same spot he had on Monday and only briefly glanced up at the man leaning against the wall. He seemed sad, somehow. Not an obvious kind of sad, but more of a vague dissatisfaction with life.

            The class was mostly a review of the reading with a little bit of Chuck explaining his own philosophical background and before Sam noticed, class was being dismissed. He managed to leave the room without having to interact with Luc, and for that, he was thankful.

            Dean called him that night, and while he didn’t really have much to report, the distraction from reading was welcome, so he answered it. “Hey, Dean,”

            “Hey, Sammy,” Dean said, his voice overly excited and Sam knew he was missing him.

            “Sammy’s a 12-year-old boy,” Sam corrected in vain.

            “Yeah, whatever,” Dean said, “how’s college treating you?”

            “Orientation went well,” Sam said vaguely, “I get along with my roommate and it’s a little too early to tell how classes are going, but I think I’m going to like them.”

            “What aren’t you telling me?” Dean said accusingly.

            “It’s nothing, okay? Not worth talking about.”

            “It’s a girl isn’t it?” Dean asked.

            “No, it’s not a girl,” Sam said quickly.

            “A boy?” Dean asked and Sam couldn’t hide it anymore.

            “Yes, okay, I’m having boy trouble. I don’t need you to come defend my honor or anything though.”

            “What did he do?”

            Sam sighed, “He didn’t _do_ anything,” he explained, “It’s just complicated because he’s my TA and we didn’t really get off on the right foot either.”

            “Tell me about it,” Dean said, genuinely curious. Sam told him the story, and the silence hung over the phone for a few moments after he finished. “Guy sounds like a douche bag,” he said simply.

            “He’s not,” Sam said, “I mean, he kinda was, but I don’t think he meant to be, it’s just…complicated, I don’t know. It doesn’t matter anyway, nothing’s going to happen.”

            “Hey,” Dean said, “you never know. If you like this guy, why not just wait until you’re not in his class and ask him out?”

            “Because by then this will all hopefully fade away,” Sam said.

            “Fine,” Dean said, “do what you want.”

            “Listen,” Sam said, “I’ve got a lot of reading to do, so I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

            “Alright, stay out of trouble.”

            “I always do,” Sam laughed.

 

            The rest of the week passed in a similar fashion. Sam got paired up with Becky for a semester-long project (he tried not to groan audibly about it) and Luc resolutely avoided any sort of contact with him, for which he was grateful.

            Friday night, Sam was playing Call of Duty with Andy when his roommate brought up the party. “You’re still going, right?” he asked.

            “Well you’d never forgive me if I backed out, so yes,”

            “What are you going to wear?” He asked.

            “It matters?” Sam asked.

            “Duh,” Andy said, pausing the game and turning to him, “You never know who we might meet, and if I’m going to be seen entering and leaving with you, so you better make me look good.”

            “Why is that my job? Can’t you make yourself look good?” he teased.

            “You know what I mean,” Andy said, “Besides, you might snag yourself a lady.”

            “Or a guy,” Sam said casually.

            “Oh,” Andy said, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to assume…”

            “It’s fine,” Sam said, not wanting to get into an argument.

            “You know, Ava’s gay.”

            “Well good for Ava,” Sam said, “can we just play?”

            “Sorry,” Andy said unpausing the game, “Just thought you might wanna know.”

            “Why would I care?” Sam asked, “She’s nowhere near my type anyway.”

            “I just thought…shared experiences and stuff.”

            This time Sam paused the game. “Being bi and being gay are different experiences,” he explained, “and each of them has a unique set of challenges as well as the shared difficulties. Maybe you should come with me to the GSA meeting on Tuesday, might learn something.”

            “Okay,” Andy said with a shrug.

            Sam was surprised at how easily he agreed to go. At least he was willing to try. “Great,” Sam said, starting the game again. They didn’t mention any of it again the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, there is implied attempted non-con toward the end of this chapter, and it will be mentioned again in future chapters.

            Saturday dawned bright, but the sky filled with clouds as the day progressed. Sam and Andy dressed simply in jeans and button-up shirts and were unsuccessfully killing time when Ava arrived to pick them up.

            Ava drove them to the party in her car even though it would have been easy to walk. “Looks like it might rain,” she said, as she drove off campus, “but you guys are SOL if I find me a lady.”

            “Noted,” Sam said, hoping like hell that it didn’t rain.

            They arrived to the apartment complex and Sam wondered how many of the cars on the street would be left there overnight due to drunkenness. He followed Ava up the stairs and asked who was hosting the party.

            “Don’t really know him,” she answered, “some upperclassman name Crowley.”

            “That doesn’t seem sketchy to you?” he asked as they approached the door.

            “Not really,” Ava said, “I can handle myself.”

            They walked into the party and it wasn’t nearly as packed as Sam had expected. There were a few people dancing in the living room, a handful sitting on the furniture talking, and still more in the kitchen doing shots and keg stands. He got the feeling more people would be found in the bedrooms, but he didn’t really want to think about that.

            Within a few minutes, there was a red cup being forced into his hand and Andy smiled at him. “Not like we’re driving, right?” he asked.

            Sam had long ago become accustomed to the taste of beer, so he drank it willingly. He had to suppress a chuckle when Andy made a face as he took his first drink. The two of them leaned against the wall and watched the people, sharing a glance when Ava easily slid herself onto the couch next to a pretty red head.

            “Girl’s got game,” Andy laughed, wincing as he downed the last of his beer. He stared at his cup accusingly. “Maybe I should try something that’s…not beer.” he took Sam’s empty cup without asking and returned a few minutes later with a purple concoction that he was told contained cherry schnapps, blue raspberry vodka and sprite.

            “You’re gonna get really drunk if you keep drinking shit like this,” Sam said, taking a sip. “Try rum and coke next time.”

            They sipped at their drinks in near silence as more people filtered in, the occasional “I love this song,” or “wonder if so-and-so is coming,” the only thing they said.

            When Sam went to the kitchen to get another beer (having decided he wasn’t in the mood for the hard stuff), he was cornered by a girl with dark, curly hair. “Saw you sitting on the sidelines,” she said, “you’re too cute for that, you’re gonna dance with me.”

            Sam was so taken aback that all he could do was nod and follow her back to the living room, barely sparing a glance to Andy who was staring, slack-jawed as they passed.

 

            Luc put off going to Crowley’s party until just before it would have been considered rude. When he got there, the first thing he noticed was an overly-tall man with shaggy hair dancing with a petite brunette.

            He slunk off to the kitchen, past girls doing Jell-O shots and a guy drinking straight from a bottle of vodka, and got himself a cup of beer. Of all the emotions he was expecting to feel tonight (pissed off, annoyed, bored), jealousy was not one of them. And he tried to ignore the fact that it was a girl, of course Sam liked girls.

            He downed his beer before mixing up cherry schnapps and mountain dew and sipping on it for a while. He still hadn’t seen Crowley and he could only assume he was off making out with someone in his room.

            The song ended and he decided it would probably be safe to return to the living room, though of course he was mistaken. Sam and the girl were now sitting on the floor in front of a couch. Luc recognized a few people sitting there; Lilith, his ex-girlfriend who hated him for coming out; Cecily, who still insisted on wearing fake glasses; and Abby, her hair now an unnatural shade of red.

            He wasn’t fond of any of them, but he told himself it was Sam’s choice and he had no say in the matter. He found an empty spot on the wall and leaned against it, fighting the urge to leave. He sipped at his drink and surveyed the room.

            There was a generically handsome man leaning against the opposite wall, chatting up a more interesting-looking man with cotton-candy-blue hair and a lip ring. Neither was his type. He kept looking until his eyes met those of his neighbor/ host. He gave a small wave and Crowley made his way over.

            “Hey there, Luc,” he greeted him, “Glad you could make it.”

            “Did you invite _any_ grad students?” Luc asked, the crowd seemed pretty young.

            “You,” Crowley teased, “and Tessa and Bela, but they haven’t shown yet.”

            “Don’t know why you thought I’d enjoy myself here,” he mumbled.

            “Awe, come on, does anybody strike your fancy? You know if you got laid you might not be so cranky all the time.”

            “My sex life is none of your business,” Luc said, his eyes flashing to the couch where Sam was still sitting.

            “So someone _has_ caught your attention,” Crowley said, his tone smug.

            “Not happening,” Luc said, “He’s in Chuck’s class.”

            “Hey, there’s no _actual_ rule against it.”

            “But it’s immoral,” Luc said, “I feel like I’d be taking advantage.”

            “He does have the choice to say no,” Crowley said, “free will and all that. Can’t take advantage if he wants it too.”

            “Still,” Luc mused, “the power dynamic makes it kind of hard for him to say no.”

            “Oh, but power play can be so much fun,” Crowley drawled.

            “If it’s consensual and discussed beforehand,” Luc said, “and not so much if you can’t shed the roles to be equals outside the bedroom.”

            “You’ve got scruples, I’ll give you that,” Crowley said, “but I have fewer, so I’m going to try to pick up that lovely piece of ass.” He slunk away and Luc watched for a few moments as he chatted up a rather young-looking man.

            He sipped at his drink for a while and looked around the room. The only people he knew were currently crammed together around Sam and each time he looked at the group, his heart sank a little. Sam looked a little uncomfortable there, but he was a big boy, it wasn’t Luc’s place to interfere.

 

            Sam finished his beer and tried to excuse himself to get another one.

            “Don’t go, Sammy,” Ruby said, pulling him down with surprisingly strong arms, “Abby can go get you another one.” she shot a look at her friend who stood and went to the kitchen. She returned with a beer and Sam took it, sipping at it a bit anxiously.

            Ruby continued to touch him, small, seemingly meaningless brushes of her hand, but each one made him slightly uncomfortable. He kept drinking his beer, his brain fogging over until he could barely register what was going on. He tried to stand up but fell backwards onto the couch, nearly landing on top of Cecily.

            He remembered Ruby helping him stand and supporting him as they walked somewhere and then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Luc noticed Ruby supporting Sam and leading him toward one of the bedrooms. He knew Ruby didn’t have the best track record, and he found it odd that she had to support Sam. He pushed his way through a few groups of people milling about until he reached the hallway where Ruby was about to go into a room with Sam.

            “Hey, Ruby,” He said nonchalantly, “Who’s the boy toy?”

            “None of your business,” Ruby sneered at him.

            “Maybe he thinks it is,” Luc countered, “What do you think, Sam?”

            Sam mumbled something and Luc slid an arm under his unoccupied one. “I think I should get him somewhere he can sleep,” he said, extracting him from Ruby’s grasp, “he seems tired.”

            Ruby glared at him but let him take Sam away. Luc shot her a withering stare over his shoulder that spoke volumes about what would happen the next time she tried something like that.

            He managed to get Sam into his apartment and onto the couch before returning to Crowley’s to seek out the friends he came with. When he didn’t see them, he sighed and left again. He watched Sam as he slept; gently positioning his head to the side and a trash can next to the couch. He wrote a quick note and left it on the coffee table:

 

_Sam,_

_Call my name when you wake up, I’ll explain everything,_

_Luc_

            He went to his own room and slept fitfully until around six am, when he decided it was a decent time to get out of bed. He went to the kitchen, peeking into the living room to see Sam still sleeping. He worked as quietly as he could, setting the coffee to brew and making a few slices of toast for his breakfast.

            He ate his food, leaning against the counter. He heard Sam groan in the next room and went to fill a glass with water for him. He was pretty sure he would feel like hell.

            “Luc?” Sam asked, somewhat quietly. Luc went to sit next to him on the couch. He handed him the water and began to explain what had happened the night before. Sam turned white as a sheet when he heard what he had narrowly avoided.

            “Hey, Sam, breathe,” Luc said.

            Sam took a shuddering breath, “I was almost…” he couldn’t even think the word, let alone say it out loud.

            “But you weren’t,” Luc reminded him, “You’re fine.”

            Tears streamed down Sam’s face and he shook his head, “I’m not,” he said, his voice halfway between angry and sad.

            “I know who it was,” Luc said softly, “if you want to press charges…”

            “I can’t,” Sam said, tears starting to fall from his face, “I don’t even know what happened…Jesus. It probably wouldn’t do any good anyway, and I don’t want all the stress.”

            “That’s fine,” Luc said, his heart breaking a little bit at the tears, “It’s your decision.”

            “Thank you,” Sam said, “for saving me.”

            “I couldn’t let you get hurt,” Luc said, “I wouldn’t wish that on anyone.”

            “Well, you’re a better man than most,” Sam said, sadly.

            “People do tend to be selfish,” Luc conceded.

            They sat in silence for a few long moments before Sam wiped away the last of his tears and said, “I should go, Andy will probably wonder where I am.”

            “Let me walk you back,” Luc said.

            “Okay.”

            They left Luc’s apartment and walked back to campus. They didn’t talk much, but Sam appreciated the company. Luc somehow made him feel safe just by being there. He tried not to let any feelings about his heroism affect how he saw him, but it was hard.

            They got to Sam’s building and he turned to Luc. “Thank you, for everything,” he said, “I don’t know if I could ever repay you.”

            “You don’t have to,” Luc said, “just, be careful.”

            “I will be,” Sam said with a small smile, “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

            “Yeah, take care.” Luc said. He turned to leave and Sam went into his building. He was feeling very conflicted about Luc. On the one hand, he hadn’t treated him the nicest when they first met, but he had saved him from something terrible, so he couldn’t be that bad.

            When he got to his room, Andy, predictably, asked him where he’d been. “Kind of passed out,” Sam said. It wasn’t really a lie, but Andy didn’t need to know the whole truth, “What happened to you?”

            “Went home early,” he said, “I didn’t think you’d mind, with your new friends and everything.”

            Sam almost shuddered at the thought of him being friends with any of those people. “They’re not my friends,” he said.

            “Anyway, party was a bust for me, but I’m pretty sure Ava picked up that Anna chick, you know, the red-head from our English class?”

            “Right,” Sam said, forcing a smile, “she’s a nice girl, I hope Ava doesn’t corrupt her too much.”

            “They’re both adults,” Andy said, “What they do is their business.”

            “I’m gonna head to the library,” Sam said, grabbing his backpack and laptop, “Got some reading to do for class.”

            “Okay,” Andy said, un-pausing the game he’d been playing, “see ya.”

            Sam walked across campus and picked up a coffee and a large bottle of water. He felt like shit but he didn’t want to think about why, and he didn’t want to think about the fact that he had slept in Luc’s apartment, he didn’t want to think about anything but the bitter burn of the coffee on his tongue and the blissfully unchanging words of his textbooks.

            He was about halfway through his statistics reading when he heard a familiar voice say, “Oh you have got to be kidding me.”


	6. Chapter 6

Sam looked up at Luc and smiled weakly. “Hey, I like this spot.”

            “So do I,” Luc said, “May I?” he gestured to the other chair.

            “Be my guest,” Sam said, and he was surprised to find he was genuinely glad that Luc was there.

            “You should be resting,” Luc said, “That shit can really take its toll on your body.”

            “I don’t have time,” Sam said, “besides, I don’t wanna think about it, I just want coffee.” He took a big sip of his coffee and sighed happily to make his point.

            “At least go to bed early tonight,” Luc suggested.

            “I will,” Sam said softly, giving in to Luc’s concern.

            They worked side-by-side in silence for a while before Luc spoke again. “Are you okay?”

            “Yes, I told you…”

            Luc interrupted, “It might take a while to hit you,” he said, “but it’s normal to freak out.”

            “Will you stop talking about it?” Sam snapped, “I’m fine, and if I wasn’t, I could take care of myself. I had my freak out this morning, now I’m trying to move on.”

            “Sorry,” Luc said, returning to his work, and Sam was surprised he didn’t push it further.

            They worked for a while and then the low-level nausea Sam had experienced all morning peaked and he had to run to the bathroom to vomit. He returned to a very concerned-looking Luc, who, thankfully, didn’t say anything aside from “you should eat something.”

            “Probably,” Sam agreed. He started packing up his things and Luc did as well. “Would you mind, terribly, if I joined you?” His voice was just hopefully enough that Sam had to consent and they walked together to the coffee shop. Sam ordered a ham and cheese bagel and Luc order a cinnamon roll and they sat down at a table together.

            “What classes are you taking this semester?” Luc asked.

            Sam almost sighed in relief at the simple line of questioning. “I’m taking philosophy,  obviously, Statistics, English, and intro to law.”

            “You’re going into law?” Luc seemed surprised.

            “Yeah,” Sam said, “my brother thinks I’m crazy, wanting to represent wards of the state, but it’s important to me.”

            “That’s very noble,” Luc said, taking a bite of his roll.

            “What about you?” Sam asked, “what do you want to do?”

            “My ultimate goal is to be a professor of Philosophy,” Luc said, “and to be honest that’s about all you can do with this degree. There’s just something I like about making people think and form their own ideas and thoughts.”

            Sam nodded, “I can see the appeal of that.” They sat in silence for a while as they ate, neither one feeling the need to fill it. When Sam swallowed the last bite of his sandwich, he sighed happily.

            “Feeling better?” Luc asked.

            “Yeah,” Sam said, “food was a good idea. How did you know?”

            “I…” Luc began and then stopped.

            “You don’t have to tell me,” Sam said, sensing his discomfort.

            “It’s just not my story to tell,” Luc said sadly.

            “So am I to assume you’re in the habit of rescuing people from shitty situations or…”

            Luc laughed bitterly, “No, it’s a little more complicated than that,” he said, “but essentially, yes, I’ve seen this before.”

            “I’m sorry you had to see it a second time,” Sam sighed.

            “I’m just glad I was there,” Luc said. He reached out tentatively and touched Sam’s hand. Sam was startled but didn’t pull away.

            “I don’t think I can ever repay you.”

            “You don’t have to,” Luc said, “but if you wanted to take me out for dinner, I wouldn’t say no.”

            Sam tensed, “I can’t…I mean it’d be weird, right? You’re my TA and everything. In fact it’s a little weird that I’m sitting here talking to you right now.”

            “It is a little…” Luc paused to think of the right word, “complicated, but after last night I decided that I don’t care anymore.”

            “I’m sorry,” Sam said, “but I still do.”

            “I respect that,” Luc said, “but that doesn’t mean I’m giving up.”

            “You’re not going to sway my morals,” Sam said, “I don’t want special treatment and I don’t want people thinking I’m getting it even if I’m not.  So I’m sorry, but it’s not going to happen.”

            “Chuck grades everything himself,” Luc argued, “and no one needs to know anything.”

            “People have a way of finding out,” Sam said, “besides, it’s still a moral grey area.”

            “Fine, I’ll drop it…for now.”

            “Is it too much to ask you to drop it forever?” Sam asked.

            “That, my dear Samuel, is not going to happen.”

            “I should go,” Sam said, standing up, “I need a nap.”

            “So you’ll take my advice but you won’t take me on a date?”

            “That’s because your advice is actually a good idea,” Sam said, walking out of the shop.

            Luc followed. “I’m sorry, Sam. It was insensitive to ask that of you after last night. I’m sure you don’t even want to think about that kind of thing right now.”

            “You’re right,” Sam said, not looking at him, “I don’t want to think about sex or romance for a good long time, and definitely not with you.”

            Luc felt the words like a knife to the chest. “You’ll come around,” he said, fake bravado filling his voice, “You won’t be able to resist me long.”

            “Watch me,” Sam said. He was almost to his dorm.

            “I’ll make you a bet,” Luc said, “If I get you to say yes to me before the semester ends, you have to pay for our first date. If I don’t, then either I leave you alone, or I pay for the first date. Either way, you win.”

            Sam stopped right in front of the door and turned to face Luc. “Except for the part where my TA engages in persistent and sketchy flirtations with me, right?” Sam asked.

            “You haven’t seen me flirt, Sammy,” Luc said with a wink, “enjoy your nap.” He turned and walked away and Sam watched him go, mouth agape. What did he get himself into?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I haven't been updating very regularly, but expect a MASSIVE gap now since I plan on working on an original work for NaNoWriMo all of November.  
> Thank you for all your support and I'll see you in December!

            Luc went back to the library to work, but he couldn’t concentrate very well. What the hell had he been thinking? He was only going to push Sam away if he kept bothering him. But then again, if he didn’t, Sam would never go out with him. It was all very complicated, at least that’s what he told himself.

            His feelings weren’t that complicated. Sam was cute, funny and stood up for himself. Basically, Luc liked the kid. Sure he wanted to get into his pants, but it was more than that. He felt protective of him, wanted to keep him safe, wanted to make him happy. He was screwed.

            He stared at his book for a while longer, willing the information to simply jump into his brain. He decided to head back to the apartment and try to work there.

            When he got to his building he ran into Crowley, who was carrying some Chinese takeout into his apartment. “Hello, Luc. Did my eyes deceive me or did I see you leave last night with a dashing little first-year?”

            “Drop it, Crowley,” Luc said, unlocking his door.

            “Actually, I had planned on eating it,” Crowley said dryly, “but about that moose of a conquest you took home last night…”

            “Sam is not a conquest,” Luc snapped.

            “Geeze, touchy much?” Crowley said, “I was just asking what happened.”

            “It’s not really your business,” Luc said, “but if it’ll shut you up, all he did was crash on my couch because he couldn’t make it back to campus. End of story.” He slid into his apartment and closed the door behind him before Crowley could say anything else.

            Luc sat down on the couch and scrubbed a hand down his face. Crowley saw. Crowley had seen him with Sam, which meant if he ever saw him on campus, Sam would be subjected to all kinds of teasing and interrogation. It was a good thing Crowley never stuck around when he wasn’t in class.

            He pulled out his phone, wanting to warn Sam when he realized he didn’t have his number. He groaned and dropped the phone next to him on the couch. He needed to clear his brain.

            So even though he had just gotten home, he did something he hadn’t done in a long time, he walked down to the river. It took a while to get to his favorite spot under the bridge, but when he climbed up to the ledge right under the road, he felt a sense of calm he hadn’t felt in a long time.

            He looked out on the river, and even though he still thought of Sam, he thought of him with a clearer head. Somehow the quiet of the river and the noise of the cars driving above him pushed out all the overly emotional thoughts and left the facts of their situation.

            The most pressing fact was that Sam was not in a good place emotionally for any sort of romance. He could wait, though, so that wasn’t a big barrier. It was important that he at least respect it though, and he resolved that he would do that much for Sam.

            There was the matter of him being older, but Sam hadn’t mentioned his age directly, so he assumed that wasn’t a real problem. The problem was the fact that he was in a position of power. He could see why Sam wouldn’t want to risk it. Even if there was no risk of any actual ill effects on Sam’s education, he had to agree with Sam that it was a grey area. He would only be his TA for a semester though, and once again, Luc resolved himself that he could wait.

            And that’s what it all came down to, he realized. He just had to wait Sam out but had to still be in his life enough that there was still the chance of something happening when Sam was ready.

            He leaned back against the concrete support behind him and closed his eyes. The slightly fishy odor of the river was oddly comforting and he let it fill his nose for a few minutes before he stood up and walked back to his apartment. He spent the rest of the day working on school reading, only thinking about Sam occasionally.

 

            Sam woke up from his nap a few hours later and felt groggy and disoriented. It wasn’t until he went to the dining hall to get some dinner that he even remembered Luc’s bet. He hadn’t technically accepted it, but it still made his skin crawl.

            There wasn’t anything wrong with Luc, per se. In fact, he was hot, smart and from what Sam had seen kind and at least a little funny. The problem was that there were so many things working against them. Sam was no stranger to denying himself things, he had no doubt that he could resist Luc’s advances.

            That didn’t mean he was looking forward to it. Luc seemed like the type of person who didn’t back down from a challenge and Sam was equally convinced that he would pursue him in some not-okay ways. He knew Luc wouldn’t cross the line into immoral, but he would likely skirt it.

            He shook his head when he realized he had been staring at his salad for at least three minutes. He was glad nobody had joined him because he was definitely not up for company.

            He dragged himself back to his room and worked on some reading, upset that he had slept most of the afternoon. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back early! I hope to write and post more consistently now. No promises, but I hope to post a new chapter every Tuesday.

Sam wasn’t looking forward to class. After the weekend he’d had, it would be hard enough to focus, but knowing his last class would put him in the same room as Luc was enough to push him from unfocused to downright grumpy.

            He made it through his first few classes alright, but he had to steel himself for philosophy. He walked into the classroom fully expecting to be set upon by the TA, but Luc just leaned against his usual wall, giving him a smile and a small nod as he sat down.

            “Hello, class,” Chuck greeted them, “If you did the reading, you know that we’re still talking about some pretty basic stuff. That doesn’t mean you should stop doing the reading. Luc is going to hand out a quiz. You may use any notes you have but not the books themselves.”

            There was a collective groan from the class as Luc started passing out papers. When he got to Sam, he winked at him as he handed him the pile for his row. Sam was half tempted to give him a little shove, but thought better of it, instead electing to ignore him. It was going to be a long semester.

            The quiz was actually very easy, and Sam wound up not even really needing his notes except to double check some of his answers. They handed them in and then discussed the stuff they had read. Sam couldn’t help but glance over at Luc from time to time, and every time, Luc caught him and smiled. Sam was tempted to call it a smirk, but it was less self-satisfied and more actual happiness and he couldn’t help but feel a little bad about telling him no. He shook his head and refocused on Chuck’s lecture.

            After class, Sam tried to sneak out without running into Luc, but he was unsuccessful. “Hey, there, Sam.”

            “Hi, Luc,” Sam said, his tone a little curt.

            “Hey, whoa, what did I do?”

            “Nothing,” Sam said, “and I’d like it if you kept it that way.”

            “Listen, I know I made some promises the other day, but really, I’m not going to push you. I want you to want this. Sure I’d prefer it to happen sooner rather than later, but I’m willing to wait.”

            “You might be waiting for a while,” Sam said, zipping up his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder.

            “And that’s okay,” Luc said, “I know what you went through, I’d be surprised if you were ready so soon.”

            “Yeah,” Sam said, “well I guess I’ll see you around.”

            “Later, Sam,” Luc said and Sam could feel his eyes on him as he walked out the door.

 

            Luc felt better after having promised Sam to back off. He wasn’t happy about it, but he hoped that the lack of pressure would make it easier for them to become friends, or at least make Sam a little more comfortable with him.

            He followed Chuck up to his office and after grading the quizzes, was sent away. He went to the library, hoping to find Sam in their usual spot. He wasn’t there, but Luc set himself up there anyway, reading for his own classes. He worked in silence for a while before deciding to put on some music. He usually found it distracting, but sometimes, like today, it kept his mind from wandering to other, more distracting, things.

            He stayed in the library later than usual and he tried to convince himself that it was just because he was on a roll with his reading, but he knew he was holding out, hoping that Sam would show up.

            He knew he was being stupid and childish, but he wanted Sam to pay attention to him. He wanted to be someone Sam felt like he could talk to about anything. He wanted Sam.

            When he finally went home, he felt lonely for the first time since he’d lived on his own. Eating his dinner on the couch while watching Game of Thrones was normally a decent way to spend an evening, but he wanted someone next to him that he could make snarky comments to and hold in his arms.

            He went to bed early, trying and failing to not think about Sam as he fell asleep.

 

            Sam had thought about studying in the library. It had already sort of become a habit and Andy was playing his video game in their room, but he didn’t want to risk running into Luc. He knew it was stupid; he couldn’t avoid him forever, but he would as long as he could.

            He wound up in the lounge of his building, thankful that there was no one else in there. He didn’t have much to read that night, but he took careful notes and made sure that he hadn’t missed anything.

            His diligence killed most of the evening and by the time he crawled into bed, he was too exhausted to think of anything and fell asleep quickly. **  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Luc needed a drink. It was a Friday night and he was home alone, but home didn’t have any booze, so he wound up at a bar. It was nothing special, but it was close enough to walk in the October chill. He had just planned to knock back a couple of drinks alone, but the man next to him had other plans.

            “Do you have any idea how much it sucks to have a genius little brother?” he asked.

            “Not really,” Luc said, “all my brothers are idiots.”

            “Well, mine’s not. He got a fucking full ride to college. Kid’s gonna be a lawyer and I’m gonna be stuck at my dad’s auto shop the rest of my life.”

            “Nothing wrong with that,” Luc said, “someone’s gotta fix my car when it breaks down.”

            “See, I know that,” the other man slurred, “but my dad, as much as he needs me to take over, he’s just so. damn. proud of Sammy.” Luc stopped breathing for a moment. There was no way. There had to be another pre-law named Sam. It was just a coincidence. “He’ll never tell Sam, of course,” he continued, “wanted him to help me run the business. He probably only wanted to be able to call it Winchester and Sons.” The other man laughed at his own humor but Luc’s heart leapt. There was no way there were even two Sam Winchester at the school, let alone pre-law, and he was talking to his brother.

            “I’m Luc,” he said, offering his hand.

            “Dean,” they shook hands and Dean laughed, “Your hand is freezing.”

            “Poor circulation,” Luc said, taking his hand back. “So, this brother of yours, he a good kid?”

            “The best,” Dean said, “I’d swear he was an angel sometimes. The only times he ever got in trouble as a kid were my fault.”

            “He can’t be that good,” Luc said, “he probably just never got caught.”

            “Nah, man. He’s made some mistakes, sure, but his heart was always in the right place. Always looking out for me, even though it was my job to look out for him.”

            “He as good to himself as he is to you?” Luc asked, draining the last of his drink.

            “He’s a little reckless, always putting others first, but that’s probably my fault too.”

            “How on earth could that possibly be your fault?” Luc asked.

            “Because he learned from me. I always put others first so he thought he had to do the same. It was me telling him to go to school that convinced him to. He thought we needed him, and in a way we do, but I just want him to be happy, you know?”

            “Yeah,” Luc said, wishing his brothers were as good to him as Dean was to Sam. “Let me buy you a drink.”

            “Nah, I’m good man. In fact, I oughta get going. See you around, maybe.”

            “Yeah,” Luc said, “see ya.”

 

            Sam was actively avoiding places where he was likely to see Luc, and for the most part, it worked. There was no way he could avoid him in class, though. It got to the point where he couldn’t concentrate because he kept looking at him. He started sitting in the back of the class, coming in as late as possible and leaving as soon as they were dismissed.

            But Luc still talked to him. He couldn’t bring himself to walk away when he was stopped after class. He told himself he was just being polite, but deep down he knew that he liked talking to Luc, even if it was a simple “hey, how’s it going?”

            He didn’t learn much more about Luc, but somehow, Luc found out all sorts of things about him. He didn’t realize this until he asked about Dean.

            “How do you know I have a brother?” he asked, shifting his back pack on his shoulder.

            “I have my ways,” he said.

            “Being cryptic isn’t going to get you into my good graces,” Sam said.

            “Fine, I met him at a bar a few nights ago. He mentioned that his brother Sam went here and was pre-law. I connected the dots.”

            “You didn’t tell him anything, did you? I mean, about what happened?”

            “Nope, just listened as he praised you ad nauseam. He doesn’t even know I know you.”

            “Good,” Sam said.

            “Was he telling the truth, when he said you got a full ride?”

            “That’s not your business,” Sam said, cursing Dean for being so open when he drinks.

            “So it’s true?” Luc said, “That’s nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, it’s downright impressive. Lord knows I couldn’t have done it.”

            “Yeah, well it takes a lot of hard work. Speaking of which, I need to go study now.”

            “See you around, Sammy,” Luc smiled.

            “Only Dean calls me that,” Sam said.

            “Sorry, but I kind of like it.”

            “Whatever.” Sam turned and left the room, cursing himself for not leaving earlier.

            Luc followed him, trying to keep up with his long strides. “Listen, Sam, I wasn’t meant to hear those things. It’s not really fair for me to know that much about you without you getting something in return, so ask me anything.”

            Sam froze. “I wouldn’t know what to ask you,” he said, “I don’t even know what you know.”

            “Then I’ll give you a freebie,” Luc said, “I have three brothers. Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael.”

            “You get along?” Sam asked, figuring that was a safe but open enough question.

            “Not really,” Luc said, “Michael’s a douche, Gabriel never calls, and Raphael is still at home doting on daddy.”

            “That’s rough,” Sam said.

            “Yeah, but they’re the only family I have.”

            “Family doesn’t end with blood,” Sam said, “and it doesn’t have to include anyone that you don’t want it to.”

            “Thanks, Sam,” Luc said, “that actually helps.”

            “No problem,” Sam said, giving him a soft smile, “I really do have to study now.”

            “Yeah, right, and I have to get back before Chuck notices I’m gone.”

            “See you around,” Sam said.

            “Yeah,” Luc said, “see ya.”

            As Sam turned to go to the library, he realized that he no longer cared if he ran into Luc there. Something had shifted with that conversation and he wasn’t sure if it was for the better, but it definitely wasn’t for the worse, so he plopped himself down in his favorite spot, realizing just how tiring it had been to avoid it and so glad he didn’t want to anymore.

 


	10. Chapter 10

            Midterms were coming up and despite having all A’s, Sam was super stressed out. There was no way he could ace all of his exams. He was sitting in the library, nursing a cup of coffee and studying for statistics. It was the one class he was actually struggling a bit in.

            Luc sat down across from him. “Heya, Sam. How’s it going?”

            Sam looked up from the problem he was working on. It had gotten easier to be around Luc. He didn’t’ care anymore if he joined him while he studied. In fact, it was kind of nice to have the company. “Hi.”

            “How you doing?”

            “Statistics is kicking my ass. You know anything about it?”

            “Not really,” Luc shrugged, “sorry.”

            “It’s fine,” Sam said, “I think I get it but sometimes I’m not so sure.”

            “Happens to all of us,” Luc said, “Don’t worry about it.”    

            “I just wish I wasn’t always second guessing myself, you know?”

            “Yeah, I do that a lot,” Luc said, “I’ve never been the most confident of people.”

            “Could’ve fooled me,” Sam said.

            Luc leaned in and whispered. “It’s an act.”

            “Well, it’s very convincing,” Sam said, clearly not believing him.

            “I grew up in my older brother’s shadow,” Luc said, “nothing I did could compare to what Michael did. So I just acted like I knew better, like I didn’t care what they thought of me. It was easier than confronting them.”

            “Yeah, you mentioned that you don’t get along,” Sam said.

            “Yeah, not at all,” Luc said with a sad laugh.

            “Neither do me and statistics,” Sam joked to lighten the mood.

            “I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Luc said, starting to stand up.

            “Stay,” Sam said, “it’s not like I have a monopoly on comfy library chairs.”

            “Thanks,” Luc smiled. It was the first time Sam had actually wanted him to sit with him instead of just letting him sit there. It was nice. They worked side by side in silence for a while when Sam spoke up.

            “You’re not winning this bet, you know.”

            “I didn’t think I was,” Luc shrugged.

            “Liar,” Sam smirked.

            “Okay, so maybe I thought I was making headway,” Luc admitted.

            “It still doesn’t change the fact that I’m not going to agree to go out with my TA.”

            “And if I weren’t your TA?” Luc asked.

            “I don’t know,” Sam shrugged, “I don’t think I know you well enough to make a decision yet.”

            “That’s what dating is for, you moose,” Luc said.

            “Will you keep your voice down?” Sam hissed, “I don’t want people knowing about this.”

            “Sorry,” Luc said, more quietly.

            “Yeah, okay,” Sam said, returning his attention to his work. After only a few more minutes, Sam looked up again. “Tell me a secret.”

            “What?” Luc looked up, confused.

            “I’ve decided I want to get to know you, and I want to know that you’re serious about this, so tell me a secret.”

            “Okay,” Luc said, “but I’d rather show you.”

            He pulled out his wallet and for a second, Sam was confused. Luc pulled out a card and passed it to Sam. It was his driver’s license and it read “Lucifer Novak.”

            “Oh,” Sam said, passing the card back, “I guess it makes sense. All of your brothers have angel names, right?”

            “Yeah, surprised you didn’t figure it out.”

            Sam shrugged, “sometimes, even when I connect the dots, I miss one.”

            “But you did connect them,” Luc said, “you’re going to be a great lawyer.”

            “Thanks,” Sam smiled.

            “So do I get to learn a secret about you too?” Luc asked.

            “I don’t have many secrets,” Sam said, “I’m kind of an open book.”

            “Then why did you get so upset that I knew you had a brother?”

            “I thought you looked at my records,” Sam said, “which would be an abuse of power.”

            “Well I didn’t,” Luc said, “I would never do that. But, if he’s in your records, he must be your next of kin. Why not your parents?”

            Sam hesitated for a moment and Luc noticed. “If you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine.”

            “No, it’s just hard to explain,” Sam said. “My mom died when I was little and Dean has always been more of a parent to me than our dad. Our dad drinks a lot and he expects a lot from me. Dean lets me make my own mistakes. If it weren’t for him, I wouldn’t be here.”

            “Well I think that’s enough sharing,” Luc said, sensing Sam’s discomfort.

            “Yeah, I really have to work on these problems.”

            “I’ll leave you to it then. I’ve finished the reading I wanted to, so I’m gonna call it a night. I’ll see you in class tomorrow.”

            “Okay,” Sam said, giving Luc a genuine smile. Okay, Sam had to admit, he was starting to like the guy. Still didn’t mean he was gonna lose the bet. He could wait out the semester.


	11. Chapter 11

            Midterms went well and when Sam checked his grades, he had straight A’s. He was playing video games with Andy when someone knocked on the door. “I’ll get it,” he said, pausing the game.

            When he opened the door, Luc was standing there, wearing jeans and a t-shirt. IT was the most informal Sam had ever seen him that the shock at his outfit momentarily outweighed his shock at seeing him at his door.

            “Um…hi,” Sam said.

            “Hi,” Luc said, “I was wondering if you would please join me for Crowley’s party this evening. As friends,” he added quickly.

            “No way,” Sam said, shaking his head. He was about to shut the door in Luc’s face when he stepped in.

            “I understand,” Luc said, “I’m not going to force you to do anything, but if I don’t go, he’ll whine about it for days, and if I go alone, he’s going to try to set me up with someone.”

            “That’s not my problem,” Sam said, “I can’t go back there.”

            “Am I missing something here?” Andy asked.

            “Don’t worry about it,” Sam said before turning back to Luc. “I’m not going.”

            “Fine, but, can we go somewhere and talk in private?”

            “There’s nothing to talk about,” Sam practically hissed, “You know why I can’t go. I don’t even know why you asked me.”

            “Because I thought it would do you some good,” Luc said, “seriously, can we talk in private? I can’t really explain myself with your roommate here.”

            “Say no more,” Andy said, turning off the game, “I’ll go bug Ava for a bit.”

            Sam sighed as Andy left, closing the door behind him. It was strangely intimate being alone in his room with Luc, and he tried not to freak out. He said friends after all.

            “So, why would going back there do me good?” Sam asked.

            “Closure,” Luc said, “separating location from event. If you do say yes to me, you’ll probably be in that building a lot and I don’t want you freaking out any time you visit.”

            “So you thought bringing me to the _exact_ location where I was drugged was the way to do that?” Sam asked, ignoring the implications of spending time at Luc’s apartment.

            “It wasn’t my first plan,” Luc said, “but something tells me you wouldn’t be up to that just yet.”

            Sam shook his head. “I don’t want to know.”

            “What’s the matter, Sam? Afraid you’ll like it?” Luc asked, his tone teasing.

            “We’re getting off topic,” Sam said.

            “You’re right,” Luc agreed, “I still want you to come. I can promise Ruby won’t be there. In fact, her whole gang has been taken off Crowley’s invite list.”

            Sam narrowed his eyes. “That was your doing, I suppose?”

            “Maybe,” Luc said with a shrug, “mostly Crowley doesn’t like people ruining his parties.”

            Sam laughed sarcastically, “Good to know he cares.”

            “Yeah, he’s a little crass, but he means well,” Luc said.

            “Like you?” Sam asked.

            “You think I’m crass?” Luc asked.

            Sam shook his head. “You’re a little bold, but I wouldn’t say crass. I was more referring to the meaning well.”

            “I assure you, Sam, I only want the best for you, and I happen to think that’s me.”

            “So you’re vain too,” Sam said, “good to know.” His feelings about Luc were fluctuating again, this time in the direction of “not happening.”

            “I’m not that vain,” Luc said, “I’m just confident that I know how to care for people. I can promise that I will always listen to you. I will always respect your boundaries and I will always take care of you.”

            “So that’s why you’re pushing me to go to this party with you?” Sam asked, “Because you _care_?”

            “Exactly,” Luc said, his voice far calmer than Sam would have liked it. “Sure, it’d do me some good, but I never would have asked if you wouldn’t benefit from it as well.”

            “Save your breath,” Sam said, “I’m not going.”

            “Alright, fine,” Luc said, “then I’m not either.”

            “Okay, that’s settled. I’ll see you in class then.”

            “I’m sorry,” Luc said, “I didn’t mean to upset you. Will you let me make it up to you?”

            “How?” Sam asked.

            “Let’s go over to the hub and get some pizza,” Luc suggested, “once again, as friends.”

            “I’m not really up for going anywhere now,” Sam said, “so can you just leave?”

            “Yeah,” Luc said, “sorry for bringing up bad memories. Here,” he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Sam, “Call or text me if you ever need to talk.”

            And then he left, closing the door behind him. Sam stood in the middle of the room, clutching the scrap of paper for a few moments before he composed himself enough to sit down. He didn’t know how he felt anymore. Every interaction with Luc left him more and more unsure of his feelings. Part of him really liked the guy and part of him couldn’t stand him, but he found himself hoping that the stuff he hated was just a façade and that clued him into his true feelings pretty fast. He stared down at the paper and one word came to mind.

            Shit.


	12. Chapter 12

            Luc got home and sighed. He could hear the party starting next door already, but he decided not to go. Crowley could deal with it. With thoughts of shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes, he stripped down, laid himself out on his king-sized bed (he had splurged) and took full advantage of the privacy.

            His hands ran up his chest, breath hitching when his thumb caught on a nipple. He tweaked and pulled with one hand, the other scratching at his thigh. He felt the blood rush to his groin but didn’t touch there; not yet.

 

            _He imagined it was Sam teasing him, touching him everywhere but where he needed it most. Sam’s hands would cover large spans of his skin, even a single digit would leave a wide trail of sensation._

            He slowly trailed his fingers across his collarbone and up his neck, pinching at his ear lobe before running through his hair. His other hand splayed on his stomach, clenching there with no real sense of purpose. The contrasting sensations of the sharp tug in his hair and the broad, warm pressure on his abdomen threw him off-balance, the ache between his legs growing more prominent.

 

            _Sam’s lips on his lips, warm and demanding. Sam’s teeth on his shoulder, nibbling playfully. Sam’s tongue laving around his nipples. Sam’s fingers caught in his hair, pulling with a little too much force, Sam’s hands splayed against his hips._

 

            He brought both hands down to the V between his legs, gently running a finger on each leg, just where it met his groin. He massaged around the area for a while before cupping his balls in one hand and trailing a finger back and forth just above his erection. His breathing was increasing, mostly panting at this point.

 

            _He imagined Sam’s breath, hot against his cheek, the weight of the young man’s body hovering above his, imagined Sam’s hair tickling his forehead and his hand tight around his cock, imagined the blown-out pupils and the long, thin prick he thought Sam would have._

            Luc let out an obscene moan as he finally wrapped his hand around himself. He kept an uneven tempo, occasionally running his thumb over the head or giving his wrist a tiny flick. He knew how to get himself off in no time, knew his dick like the back of his hand, but that didn’t mesh with the fantasy.

 

            _Sam, shy and tentative, unsure if he was doing this right. Sam looking up at him from between his legs with a questioning gaze._

            “Don’t stop,”Luc moaned, his fantasy bleeding into reality.

_Sam increasing his tempo a little, smiling at the reaction Luc would have. Sam getting bold and massaging his balls or even adding his mouth._

Luc was close, but he paused for a moment to collect himself. Even in his fantasies he was a gentleman.

 

            _Luc flipping Sam onto his back and kissing down his chest and abdomen. Licking that perfect cock from base to tip and then taking the whole thing in his mouth, practically gagging on it. Sam mewling and writhing beneath him until he’s just on the edge._

“Taste so good, Sam,” Luc released his cock and grabbed one of his spare pillows, rolling to his stomach and placing it under his hips. He ground against the pillow until he found the best angle and began thrusting.

 

            _Luc nestling his cock against Sam’s, grasping them both, smearing their precum together to make the glide easier. Sam raising his hips to meet each of Luc’s thrusts, the pulsing member against his own and his hand getting tighter as his movements became erratic and more desperate._

Luc was moaning into his mattress, trying and failing to keep his hips in a rhythm. He came with a grunt, tensing and then collapsing onto the bed, his hips making tiny movements until he was completely spent.

            “Shit,” he muttered, slightly breathless, “I’ve got it bad.”


	13. Chapter 13

            The second half of the semester was decidedly more difficult. There was a lot of preparation for final exams and there were a few group projects and presentations to get ready for. With all of this (and the usual studying) Sam was starting to get overwhelmed.

            He was in the library one day when Luc showed up and it all sort of came out. “I hate this!” he said, throwing his head back.

            “Tell me how you really feel,” Luc teased as he sat down.

            “I’m going to survive this semester, right?” Sam asked.

            “Most people do,” Luc said, “and I happen to know that you’re doing quite well in at least one of your classes, so I wouldn’t worry too much.”

            “Thanks,” Sam smiled. He really did feel better. “How are your classes going?” he asked.

            “Not bad,” Luc answered, “I’m learning a lot, but philosophy’s not supposed to be about learning, it’s supposed to be about thinking, and I have been thinking a lot lately.”

            “About what?” Sam asked, setting his books down and giving Luc his undivided attention.

            Luc was surprised. Sam never closed his books when they were in the library together. “Well, um…you, mostly,” he admitted.

            Sam blushed. “Why?” he asked, “I’m nothing special.”

            “Oh, Sam,” Luc smiled softly, “you are very special, at least to me. I really like you.”

            “You know, I think I like you too.”

            “Oh really?” Luc asked, “When did this happen?”

            “I don’t know,” Sam said, “I’m not even sure if I actually like you or not, but I started to realize when you came to my room a few weeks ago. It was all very confusing, but I couldn’t find it in myself to be mad at you. So yeah, I probably like you more than I should.”

            “So does that mean you’ll go on a date with me?” Luc asked smugly.

            “No,” Sam laughed, “I told you I wasn’t going to date my TA, and I’m standing by that. But, I think I’ll say yes when the semester is over.”

            “But that’s so far away, Samuel,” Luc said, “Why would you make us wait?”

            “Because it’s the right thing to do,” Sam said, “because I’m not going to defy my moral compass.”

            “I think my moral compass might be broken,” Luc admitted sadly.

            “Wanting to date a student isn’t amoral by most people’s standards,” Sam said.

            “That’s not all I’m talking about,” Luc said, “I get angry, often times righteously so. I’m not the best judge of character and I can be jealous. And I’m probably sinking all my chances with you, aren’t I?”

            “Not at all,” Sam said, “you know those things are wrong, you know they’re not something to be proud of. That’s a start. I don’t think your compass is broken.”

            “A compass is kind of a dumb metaphor for morality,” Luc said with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

            “I think it’s the best we’ve got,” Sam said, “but that’s why I usually talk about this stuff in concrete terms. It makes it a little easier to discuss it clearly.”

            “You’re pretty smart for a freshman,” Luc said.

            “I have my moments.”

            “Don’t sell yourself short,” Luc said, “you’re going to be a great lawyer.”

            “Thanks,” Sam said.

            “But you kind of need to study for that,” Luc pointed out, “so shall we?”

            “Yeah,” Sam said, picking his book back up. He immersed himself in his work again and Luc did the same. It was nice to have someone to study with, even if you were working on totally different things.

 

            About half an hour later, Luc set his book down and offered to grab Sam a beverage.

            “I’m good thanks,” Sam said.

            “You sure?” Luc asked, “My treat.”

            “That’s why I don’t want one,” Sam admitted.

            “I have money,” Luc said, “more than I need, so really, it’s fine.”

            “It’s not about the money,” Sam said, “I just don’t want you to buy me something.”

            “You won’t owe me anything either,” Luc assured him, “Just a friend spotting his friend a coffee. No big deal.”

            “I’m still not really comfortable with that,” Sam said, “I mean, I think we’re in kind of a weird situation where anything remotely date-like might evolve into a date and I don’t want that to happen yet.”

            The “yet” gave Luc a sudden lurch of hope and he nodded. “Okay,” he said, “no coffee for you, but I’m still in need, so I’ll return.”

            “Okay,” Sam smiled, glad that Luc was respecting his boundaries.

            Luc returned the smile before he walked to the coffee shop. When he returned, Sam was buried in his studies again, so Luc dove back into his without saying a word. It was peaceful, just sitting in silence with someone while you both worked, and Luc found that he liked it quite a bit more than he would have thought.


	14. Chapter 14

            For the next few weeks, nothing much changed. Sam and Luc often ran into each other at the library and spent hours together both studying in silence and talking. Luc didn’t push Sam for more. He knew he was going to say yes at the end of the semester and that was good enough for him.

            The end of the semester was quickly approaching. It was cold and snowy and Sam wanted nothing more than to stay in his room all day. And he could have except that he needed a book from the library for one of his final projects.

            He texted Luc as he packed his stuff up. “You going to the library today?” he asked. It was rare for Luc to be there on a Saturday, but it was worth a shot.

            “Sorry, staying warm today,” Luc sent back with a smile. Sam really was starting to open up to him.

            “What if I said you could buy me coffee?” Sam offered. He knew he was treading a thin line, but he didn’t care anymore.

            “Tempting…” Luc sent back.

Sam smiled and replied as he headed out the door. “I’m not making it a date just so I have company while I study.”

“Darn. Think I’ll stay warm then. Have a coffee anyway, it’s freezing.”

Sam didn’t get the text until he was in the library. He sighed. He knew it was a long shot, but he had to try. He sent back a “will do,” and grabbed a coffee before checking out the book and going up to his usual spot.

He worked on his project for a while, trying not to look at his phone. He needed to get this research done this weekend and he couldn’t afford to get too distracted.

Still, he couldn’t help but think about Luc. How his brow furrowed when he concentrated or the slight chuckle he let out when he read something amusing.

He didn’t want to wait the last two weeks of the semester before saying yes. He didn’t care if he had to pay for their first date. He picked up his phone and texted Luc. “What if I said it was a date? Would you come buy me more coffee?”

“Don’t tease, Sam.” Luc sent back.

“I’m not. I’m tired of waiting.”

“Be there in 10.”

Sam’s heart started racing. This was really happening. He said yes to a guy named Lucifer. He was going on a date with his TA. This was not happening. Fuck, this was a mistake.

Ten minutes later, Luc walked up with two cups of coffee. “Hey,” he smiled.

Sam smiled back. This wasn’t a mistake. This was something that was going to make him happy. He knew there were going to be some issues, but Luc wouldn’t be his TA anymore after a couple of weeks and then things would be great. He took the coffee. “Thanks,” he said, “but I thought I was supposed to pay for our first date.”

“Oh, Sam, Sam, Sam,” Luc chuckled and shook his head, “studying does not count as a date. You’re taking me to dinner.”

“But it’s cold,” Sam complained.

“I didn’t say we had to go off campus,” Luc said, “The Union has some pretty good food, and you can use your meal plan if you want. Win-win.”

“You think of everything, don’t you?” Sam smiled and took a sip of his coffee.

“I do,” Luc smiled, “and I promise no one will find out about this until you’re ready. I don’t want to hide anything, but if you don’t want people knowing, that’s fine.”

“Thanks,” Sam said.

“Of course,” Luc said, “I’m not going to do anything you don’t want.”

“I know,” Sam said, “and that’s why I said yes.”

“I’m glad you did,” Luc said with a smile.


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

As far as first dates go, it was pretty nice. They mostly talked about classes and Luc shared some stories from his undergrad years.

“So you really TPed the dean’s house?” Sam asked, “That takes some balls.”

“Not really,” Luc said, “I made sure to do it during the high school’s homecoming so she’d suspect one of them.”

“Pretty smart,” Sam pointed out, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Luc smiled, “I thought so.”

“I’ve never been brave enough to do something like that,” Sam said, “I mean, my brother and I pranked each other a lot when we were little, but we always knew who did it and it was nothing too bad. Like one time I glued Dean’s hand to a beer bottle, I think that was the worst one.

Luc laughed. “He ever get you back?”

“Nope. Mom intervened, told us to cut it out. No one wants to get on my mom’s bad side.”

They talked for a while and Sam felt like he was really getting to know Luc and the more he learned, the more he liked him. They talked until long after they had finished their food and then Luc offered to walk Sam back to his room.

“You don’t have to,” Sam said, “it’s in the totally opposite direction of your apartment and it’s freezing.”

“I don’t care,” Luc said, “I’m always cold anyway.”

“Really, I’ll be fine,” Sam assured him.

“But I want a goodnight kiss,” Luc said, “and I don’t really want to do that in public.”

Sam laughed. “Fair enough.” They threw their trash away and walked back to Sam’s room. “Well, I guess this is goodnight,” Sam said, quietly. He’d had a few kisses before, but none that made his stomach flip like it did as Luc slowly leaned in and pressed their lips together. It only lasted a few seconds, but Sam never wanted it to end.

“So, I’ll see you on Monday?” Luc asked.

“Yeah,” Sam smiled, “but I’ll text you tomorrow.”

“I look forward to it,” Luc said with a wink before pressing another small kiss on Sam’s lips and then walking down the hall.

Sam went into his room, knowing he was wearing a dazed and happy look on his face, but if Andy noticed, he didn’t say anything. It wasn’t too late, so Sam did a little studying before deciding to text Luc. He knew it was earlier than he had said, but he couldn’t help it.

“Did you make it home okay?” he sent, figuring it was innocent enough.

“I did, thank you,” Luc sent back and another message quickly followed, “I enjoyed today.”

“Me too. Let’s do it again.”

“Yes, let’s.”

Sam smiled like an idiot the rest of the night and he knew he was being sappy and stupid, but he figured he had the right to be. He had just had a date with the most amazing guy and there were going to be more. He didn’t know why he had waited so long, but he was glad he said yes, there was no doubt about it.

 

As the semester came to an end, Sam and Luc both got very busy with finals that they never got around to having a proper second date. They mostly saw each other in the library and bought each other drinks and snacks, exchanging glances and light touches as they studied. They even stole a few kisses when they were sure no one was around. It was all very exciting.

As luck would have it, Sam’s last final was Philosophy. When he finished, he handed his test in to Luc and Luc winked at him as he left the room. They had settled into something quite nice, but Sam was looking forward to having a proper relationship that they didn’t have to hide.

He waited in the café for Luc to come after he was done with his duties for the day. They were going to have lunch before Sam went home for break. Sam hadn’t seen Dean much during the semester despite living so close, and they were going to drive back to Kansas together for Christmas.

            “Are you all packed and ready to go?” Luc asked as he sat down with his coffee.

            “Yup. I wish you didn’t have to spend the holidays alone.”

            “I’m used to it,” Luc said, “besides, we’ll be in contact.”

            “I’ll still miss you,” Sam admitted. It was hard to believe how much a part of his life Luc had become and he smiled softly at him before reaching into his backpack. “I got you something.”

            “You didn’t have to,” Luc said, “though, I got you something as well.” They passed their gifts across the table to each other and Sam looked at Luc expectantly as he carefully unwrapped the book he had given him.

            “It’s not much,” Sam said, “but I saw it in the bookstore and thought you might like it.”

            “You know he’s my favorite author right?” Luc said, “And I don’t have this one.”

            “Lucky guess,” Sam laughed and then looked down at the gift in his lap.

            “Well open it,” Luc said, gesturing at it.

            Sam tore off the paper and saw the small box of tea. He Looked at Luc, confused.

            “It helps you sleep,” Luc said, “I use it myself and I thought you might like to try it.”

            “Thank you,” Sam said. He hadn’t told Luc about the nightmares he still occasionally had or the general problems falling asleep, but somehow, he knew. “Really, thanks.” And then he stood up, rounded the table and kissed Luc in full view of everyone. There weren’t any cheers or clapping like in cheesy movies, but no one reacted negatively either, so Sam counted it as a win when he pulled away. “Take care of yourself,” Sam said, “I’ll text you from the road.”

            “Take care,” Luc said with a soft smile, and as Sam walked back to his dorm to meet Dean, he clutched the box of tea to his chest knowing he was going to be very happy with Luc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this is the last for now. Timestamps are forthcoming (at least one) but I'll post them separately. Thank you all for your support.
> 
> you can also find me here: http://bullwinklewinchester.tumblr.com/


End file.
